dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Kansei
Kansei (完成) was the former Grand Priestess and mother to Whis and his sibling and she the first female betray her ranks and her fellow childern. She usually severe to Da'at in the past before he learn about her betrayal and her ranks and avoid of her childern and send her away so that none of them will never speak about her, nor to anyone about it. She was also the one responsible for resurrecting Goku Black and Akumo who was the King of the Saiyans from the erased universe 13. Kansei is also the Dark-Empress of the 8th multiverse under the reign of her father Erion. She is one of the 9 Supreme Leaders of the Absalon Empire and a high-ranking member of the Absalon Council. Her main goal is to eliminate Zeno the Omni-King of the 1st Multiverse. Kansei, ranka is same like the Grand Priest, but he beilieve including Da'at and Prime including Tempus that she will return once. Waiting to get her revenge. It is also revealed that she is the eldest daughter of Lord Erion, which makes her a Prime Abyssal. Kansei is one of the main antagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. She served as the true main antagonist of Season Five. Appearance and Personality: Her appearance is very look like to Vados, except that her feature that she got long white hair with same texture just like her childern with blue eyes and everything. She wear her same outfit like her childern, that she love childern ever since. She did married to the Grand Priest several million, billions year ago, before she give her birth to her childern. She also once serve to Da'at, one of the highest and Infinite Ranks of all Creation, under her role to protect the highest authorities including Prime and Tempus. She did made a friend to Kitsune, the Leader of the Harmony before Horus comes along including the others as well. Both of them are becoming good friends ever since. Just before her betrayal is just getting started including the event of the Chaos War, when she met Lucifer, Michael and Mettaton's brother who deeply admire him, that he is strong and powerful, except she didn't know about his Wise Mainpulation to confuse and using her as bait, that she's having an affair with him for very long time, just before she give birth to Whis and the others as well. Kansei, still under the marriage of the Grand Priest and give brith to her childern as little angels. But she's still fling with Lucifer, so many time. But she have no idea about his true plan to use her before the event of the Chaos War. Lilith, Lucifer saw everything what her husband is doing. Affrair her true husband that she demise her ever since, when she report to the Grand Priest about her betray when he confront in full rage that she broke thier relationship in hand of marriage including her beloved childern. He did confornt Lucifer, but he lose, knowing he's strong and powerful, but he won't forgive her, since she's having an affrair with that Morningstar. But underway of her loyal when Da'at approach her, when he learn about what she have done to betray her marriage and ruining the life of her childern. She deined and refuse about the relationship of her and Lucifer. But Lucifer using his Wise Mainpulation, but Da'at know about his son mainpulation tactics, that it have no effect at all. All Omni-King are all furious to learn what happen including her only friend Kitsune as well. That Da'at exile her for her crime. Unknown to her it was all but Lucifer plan including Lilith that she's pretend from the beginning. But Kensei is still clinging to him, and yet Da'at and Prime use thier power and her send to exile for her crime and affair with Lucifer. Kensei vows to her revenge to over throne Da'at and reunion with Lucifer. Later she learn about the Chaos War and Enitiy War as well. And yet, she also learn that Lucifer is now in prison that he is the ringleader of everything that he use the God of Destructions and her own childern as well. But, she don't really care except her missing with her own childern. But one she will return including it was predicted that she will return once more to stop Da'at and continue her affair with Lucifer. And also she's carrying his child. The youngest and the son of Lucifer himself: Rahab. Powers and Abilities As the former Grand Priestess, Kansei was one of the most powerful warriors of the 1st Multiverse. Her power was said to have surpassed all of the angels in the 1st multiverse with the exception of the Grand Priest. Kansei is also a Prime Abyssal and one of the most powerful Abyssals in existence, being only surpassed by Erion while using his true-power. Much like Azrael, Kansei is recognized as the prodigy of her family and as a result she never required any training. She was easily the most powerful being of her race. Kansei also easily defeated both Whis who is the most powerful angel in Universe 7 and Mojito who is the most powerful angel in Universe 9 in quick succession and also manages to fight on par with the Grand Priest in his suppressed state. Kansei in her True Ultra Instinct form was able to fight on par with Shido in his Ultra Instinct 3 form. Her power level in this form is about 7,600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: '''As the former Grand Priest of the 1st multiverse, Kansei possessed incredible levels of strength that surpasses even all the gods from his multiverse, but rivals that of the Grand Priest. She was able to easily defeat Whis and Mojito individually. '''Ultimate Indestructibility: Kansei has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving her immunity to everything harmful, essentially making her nearly indestructible. However she still can be defeated by Goku. Erasure Immunity: '''Kansei cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. But she can be erased by Goku. '''Multiverse Destruction: Kansei can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. Nigh-Omnipotence: Kansei wields almost supreme power, but she has some form of limitation/weakness that limits her power and prevents her from gaining true omnipotence. With this power, Kansei is the most powerful Abyssal in existence. Infinite Resurrection: Kansei can resurrect herself and other people endlessly every time she or they die, returning inevitably to life in perfect condition, no matter what state/condition Kansei or other beings they are in. Kansei demonstrated this by resurrecting Goku Black and Akumo despite their previous erasure. However, Kansei can still be erased by the Omni-Kings. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Kansei can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Kansei is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. * Mass Teleportation – Using her fellow angels and servants as a beacon, Kansei is capable of instantly transporting both the angel and any people within said angel's vicinity into where Kansei is currently located. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Kansei's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Portal Creation - The ability to create portals to warp from another realm to a different realm. * Magic Materialization - Kansei was able to produce large warships with a wave of her hand. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Kansei. Kansei raises her finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind she moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Requiem of Destruction - Kansei creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. Transformations Ultra Instinct Kansei achieved this form, after training with her husband the Grand Priest. Kansei's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Her power level in this form is about 22,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Kansei achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Kansei became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of her offensive and defensive might. Kansei gains a complex silver and purple aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. In this form, Kansei can hold her own against Shido in his Ultra Instinct 3 form. Her power level in this form is about 91,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Abyssal God Kansei achieved this form, after mastering her powers. Kansei's appearance is the same as her base state, but is more darker and sinister, has gained a tremendous increase in power and has dark god-like aura similar to that of his Super Saiyan God form but far greater than the True Ultra Instinct transformation. Kansei's power has increased to the point that she is nearly comparable to Shido in his Ultra Instinct 3 form. In this form, Kansei can hold her own against Shido in his Super Saiyan 6: Ultra Instinct form. Her power level in this form is about 182,400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Kansei and Grant Priest - Kansei shows an extreme amount of hatred towards her former husband Grand Priest and wants to destroy him. Kansei originally shared a good relationship with her ex-husband, but then it deteriorated, because Grand Priest wanted to protect humanity while Kansei wanted to destroy them. Kansei then left Grand Priest's side and later became his enemy. Kansei is the Grand Priest's arch-enemy. Kansei and Erion - Kansei shares a very close relationship with her father Erion. Kansei shows an immense amount of respect and admiration towards her father Erion and is extremely loyal towards him. Kansei is one of the few beings that Erion cares about. Kansei and Goku Black - Kansei seems to share a good relationship with Goku Black also known as Zamasu. Kansei resurrected him to be her servant and would later treat him as a close friend. Goku Black is extremely loyal towards her and follows her orders without question. Kansei and Akumo - Kansei shares a very close relationship with Akumo who was the former King of the Saiyans from Universe 19. Kansei appears to have feelings towards him. Akumo is very respectful towards her and often protects her from the Gods of Destruction. Kansei and Shido - Kansei seems to consider Shido as an enemy and shows great hatred towards him. Shido wants to defeat Kansei in order to protect the 1st multiverse from harm. Kansei and Cunber - Kansei shares a very close relationship with Cunber. Cunber shows a great amount of respect and admiration towards Kansei and is extremely loyal towards him. Cunber is also shown to have a crush on her. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Abyssal